Wake Up Call
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: TRAD. Spencer se fait réveiller par un coup de fil, un matin, alors qu'il est en retard au boulot. Et l'équipe entend un peu plus que ce qu'ils auraient dû. Mention de slash M/M. Mise à jour, texte corrigé.


_**Wake Up Call  
** (...) **  
**_

* * *

 **Titre :** _**Wake Up Call**_. (u/3804867/).

 **Auteur :** cr8zymommy.

 **Traducteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

 **Fandom :** Criminal Minds.

 **Rating :** T.

 **Résumé :** Spencer se fait réveiller par un coup de fil, un matin, alors qu'il est en retard au boulot. Et l'équipe entend un peu plus que ce qu'ils auraient dû.

 **Note :** Une nouvelle traduction... après plus d'un an d'absence *sifflote* ! Alors, j'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur pour lui demander son autorisation mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse pour l'instant, donc si jamais l'auteur me répond de façon négative à ma demande de traduction, je retirerai immédiatement cette traduction (donc je ne suis que l'humble traductrice). En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira ; Enjoy it !

 **Note du 18.07.2016 :** Encore un grand merci à Malohkeh pour sa gentille (et c'est peu dire) review et pour m'avoir proposé de corriger les fautes qui traînaient sur cette traduction ! Bref, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire... ;)

* * *

\- Allô ?

La voix à l'autre bout du fil sonnait plutôt endormie.

Amusée, Garcia se cala dans son siège et échangea un regard avec Emily.

\- Toi, mon petit cœur sucré, est en retard pour le boulot. Hotch m'a dit de t'appeler et de te dire de ramener ton petit-cul. On a une affaire et on décolle dans une heure.

\- Quoi ? Oh, mince. J'arrive pas à y croire. Quelle heure il est ? À quel point je suis en retard ? demanda Spencer, semblant beaucoup plus réveillé d'un coup.

Elle pouvait à peine contenir son rire à la panique et la gêne dans la voix de Spencer.

\- Tu as genre 45 minutes de retard, petit cœur, lui dit-elle.

Derrière lui, Emily et elle pouvaient entendre des bruits, comme si quelqu'un était en train de se battre. Puis il y eut le bruit d'une personne en frappant une autre.

\- Tu as arrêté le réveil ! entendirent-elle murmurer Spencer.

Sa voix était distante, comme si il essayait d'étouffer ce qu'il disait. Les filles ne prirent pas la peine de l'informer que c'était un échec.

\- Réveille-toi, réveille-toi !

\- Ça va, Reid ? le taquina Garcia.

\- Oui, je-humpf !

Il y eut un bruit sourd et la voix de Spencer fut encore plus lointaine soudainement.

\- Bon dieu ? Je te réveille et tu me balances hors du lit ? Gronda-t-il.

À leur grande surprise, elles entendirent une autre voix masculine qu'elles reconnurent immédiatement.

\- Pas ce que j'avais prévu, pretty boy. Tu me secouais. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Rester là sans bouger ? Tu sais que je suis chatouilleux !

\- Donc tu as juste balancé un bras et m'a jeté hors du lit ? Est-ce que tu réalises que je vais avoir un bleu maintenant. J'ai atterri sur ta stupide chaussure.

\- C'est là que je les avais mises ? Pas réussi à les trouver cette nuit quand j'ai voulu sortir Clooney.

Garcia jeta un regard écarquillé à Emily, sans tenter de cacher son sourire joyeux. Spencer et Morgan ?

\- Oh putain ! Murmura-t-elle.

Emily semblait juste aussi choquée qu'elle et aussi ravie. La brune se rapprocha autant que possible, pour écouter les voix qui continuaient de se faire entendre.

\- Eh bien, si tu mettais tes chaussures où elles devraient être, tu saurais où les trouver à trois heures du mat', tu ne crois pas ?

\- Attends une minute, grogne Morgan, sa voix légèrement ennuyée. Comment tu sais quelle heure il était ? J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Tu faisais semblant de dormir ?

\- Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais vraiment me lever à cette heure pour aller, avec toi, sortir ton chien dans le froid glacial ?

Les filles couvrirent leurs bouches pour étouffer leurs rires quand Morgan répondit :

\- J'aurai su te réchauffer, pretty boy.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Spencer ne parle à nouveau. Elles imaginèrent le jeune docteur trop gêné pour parler. Elles avaient tort. Ce qu'il répondit les laissa bouches bées.

\- Je le sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai réveillé une heure plus tard ? Tu es toujours plus chaud quand je viens juste de te réveiller. Tu fais toujours les meilleurs sons quand tu es à moitié endormi.

\- C'est pas tous les jours qu'un mec se réveille pour trouver son petit copain sexy en train de l'escalader. Bordel, baby boy, tu étais tellement chaud.

\- Oh mon dieu, marmonna Emily.

Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus ; c'était définitivement une image qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'enlever de la tête ; mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était assise là, les yeux écarquillés et braqués sur le haut-parleur du téléphone. Aucune des deux femmes n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Aaron et Dave. Il allait dire quelque chose quand la voix de Spencer s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Où est le reste de mes affaires ? Attends une seconde... c'est mes... CLOONEY !

\- Bordel, mec, ne hurle pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ton CHIEN a mon boxer ! Viens ici, Clooney, allez, c'est à moi. Non, non, merde !

Il y eut une bataille, puis quelque chose qui s'écrasa quelque part sur le sol, suivit d'un aboiement joyeux.

\- Reviens ici, Clooney ! C'est à moi ! Allez viens, viens... c'est ça. Bon ch... merde ! Derek, ton chien m'a volé ma chaussette ! Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ou bien tu vas te contenter de rester assis là à rire ?

C'était sans aucun doute possible le rire de Morgan qu'ils pouvaient entendre.

Les deux profilers seniors regardèrent avec surprise le téléphone sur le bureau de Garcia. Aucun ne prononça un mot alors qu'ils écoutaient le chien aboyer et Spencer lui courir après, utilisant un langage qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu dans sa bouche auparavant. Pendant ce temps, Morgan continuait à rire.

Finalement, un choc sourd coupa brutalement le rire de Morgan et Clooney aboya. Ils entendirent du mouvement et Morgan parla :

\- Merde ! Spence, ça va ?

\- Oh bordel. Bordel ! Ça suffit, Derek. C'en est ASSEZ !

\- Oh, pretty boy, c'est juste un accident. Viens ici et laisse-moi m'assurer que tout est ok. Laisse moi arranger ça (1).

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

Emily dut se couvrir la bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements. Ils entendirent Morgan glousser d'une voix grave et basse.

\- Pervers. Je veux voir ta tête. Merde, baby boy, tu saignes.

\- Évidement que je saignes, grommela Spencer avec résignation. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, cette matinée était vraiment parfaite jusqu'à maintenant. Avec ton chien qui me pique ma chaussette et mes sous-vêtements, toi qui me jette hors du lit et le téléphone... oh bordel de dieu !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Spencer ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Il y eu des bruits d'objets déplacés, de quelqu'un qui fouille, quelques malédictions marmonnées à voix basse. Puis ils purent tous dire exactement quand le téléphone fut ramassé. Garcia n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'air horrifié sur le visage de Spencer.

\- Allô ? appela-t-il timidement, la voix chevrotante.

\- Va falloir qu'on parle, Spencer, le taquina Garcia.

\- Oh mon dieu.

La mortification était clairement audible dans les mots murmurés.

\- Je ne... je veux dire... oh merde. Merde.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu dire quelque chose, il y eut un bruit étrange, suivi quelques secondes plus tard de la voix de Morgan, parfaitement posée au bout du fil.

\- Salut, baby girl, la salua-t-il joyeusement. J'imagine qu'on est sur haut-parleur, si j'en crois l'air horrifié de Spencer. Quels sont les dégâts ?

\- Bonjour, Morgan, lança Emily avec un rire.

\- Vous êtes en retard, ajouta Aaron.

David se contenta de rire. Plutôt que d'être embarrassé, Morgan rigola.

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'on est en route pour vous rejoindre. Maintenant pretty boy, va être obligé de se ressaisir. Même si je doute qu'il arrête de rougir sur le chemin. Désolé Hotch, au fait. J'ai dû arrêter l'alarme. On va faire aussi vite que possible.

\- On décolle dans une heure, Morgan.

\- Bien, chef. À plus. Oh, et Garcia ? Je te connais, baby girl, et je sais que tu as enregistré ça. Je veux clairement une copie.

Après ça, un « clic » raisonna dans la pièce.

* * *

(1) :Jeu de mots impossible à traduire en français. Morgan demande à Spencer de lui faire voir sa tête ("Let me look your head") et Reid de le traite de "pervers". Le mot "head" en anglais peut désigner le crâne comme le bout du sexe (le "gland", quoi!).

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et si vous avez aimé.

 **Sanka** *qui est heureuse de refaire une incursion sur le site*


End file.
